themessengersfandomcom-20200213-history
Awakening
Awakening, also know as Pilot, is the first episode of The Messengers. The episode premiered on April 17, 2015. Summary THE WHEELS OF REVELATION HAVE BEGUN TO TURN — A mysterious object plummets to Earth, sending out a shock wave that causes five strangers to perish, only to miraculously come back to life moments later. The group includes Vera (Shantel VanSanten), a struggling radio-astronomer searching for her missing son; Erin (Sofia Black-D’Elia), a young mother desperate to protect her seven year old daughter (guest star Madison Dellamea) from an abusive ex-husband (guest star Lane Garrison); Peter (Joel Courtney), a troubled high school student; Raul (JD Pardo), a federal agent looking to escape his dangerous and violent undercover assignment; and Joshua (Jon Fletcher), a charismatic second-generation televangelist. Most mysterious of all is the figure known only as The Man (Diogo Morgado), who offers Vera the one thing she wants most in life – if she will help him with one morally complicated task which puts her on a collision course with Rose (Anna Diop), a nurse who has been in a coma for seven years. Drawn together by fate and biblical prophecy, the “Messengers” soon learn they have supernatural gifts that might be the only hope for preventing the impending Rapture. Plot Two friends are talking as they leave work at the hospital. Rose shows off her engagement ring to the other then gets faint. A guy comes up and says his name was death and hell followed with him then shoots Rose. Her friend screams for help. Seven years later, in the desert outsde New Mexico, we see a satellite site. Vera talks to Alan about her meeting with a congressman for their budget for their deep space work. They hear an alert and see that something is heading for them. Some drug dealers are arguing in the desert and a man is saved when the men attacking him are shot. A Humvee pulls up and two men get out and he asks what took them so long. He says his cover is blown and he’s out. They tell him they get it. He says he wants to go home. They tell him they have El Jefe over a barrel. He says he has the coordinates and the shipment is on the plane. In Tucson, Amy is drawing on the driveway in chalk when her mom gets a call. She calls the caller Ronnie and says Amy will not go with him as long as she’s alive. They head out. At a church, a preacher is preparing to go on and do a sermon and his pregnant wife says he’s as good as his father and shouldn’t be nervous. She calls him preacher man and sends him out. His father watches them from onstage and gives her a dirty look. He takes the stage and speaks to an excited audience. He talks about how his father teaches them that God wants them to love. He quotes John 10:10 and he’s filmed as he preaches. We see the signal is carried through the camera out to a satellite and into space. A meteor looking object flies past the satellite and toward earth. A teenager, Peter, comes out of his high school at dismissal and looks up in the sky and sees it high up in the sky. A girl asks if he’s going to Lindsey’s party and he says he doesn’t know. He gets hassled by a bully named Sam who tells Pete he’s dead next time he sees him. Vera and Alan trace the object hurtling towards earth and realize it’s close. She steps out of the van and looks up into the sky. She sees it coming to wards earth and strike with a boom and a flare of light. A wave of energy hurtles towards her and over her. Her eyes dilate and she collapses. The undercover agent hears a noise and sees the energy coming. It strikes him too. His eyes dilate and he goes down while the other feds watch. Amy asks about her dad and if he did something wrong. Then the car radio goes wonkie and the car dials. The energy waves hits her mom. Pete is at the swimming pool and dives into the water. The lights above flicker crazily. The wave hits him in the water and he goes limp and begins to sink. The preacher is onstage when the lights in the building go crazy and he’s hit as well and goes down in front of everyone. His dad calls out to Joshua and runs for him. Alan realizes Vera isn’t in the van and runs to her. He touches her neck and can’t find a pulse. He calls 911. We see a crater from the meteor and a guy standing there with ash all around. He looks slightly charred and is breathing hard. Joshua’s wife checks on him and tells his dad he doesn’t have a pulse. The agents check on their undercover guy and also can’t find a pulse. Vera sits up with a gasp and says she must have been dehydrated. He says he called 911. She says she’s okay but he says his name is Alan and she called him Michael when she woke up. She wants to go. The ER crew pulls the woman out of her car and decide she’s dead but she sits up gasping and calling for Amy. The ambulance has taken off with her daughter. Someone performs CPR on Pete who chokes back to life. He looks terrified. The agent is up and on his feet but then hears a voice in his head that says – remember the training, three to the chest. It says Isabel, we’re doing this for Isabel. He says three to the chest and he asks if they’re going to kill him. They admit they are and they get in a gun battle. He’s the last man standing. The other two agents are dead. Joshua sits up with a gasp and his wife asks what happened. He says he has to make a broadcast tonight. His dad agrees. Amy is in surgery while her mom paces and worries. Ronnie shows up angry and she says it was a car accident. He says nothing is ever your fault, is it? He rants at her and says she was probably drinking again. She says it’s not true but he says he can make it true since he’s a cop. He threatens her then walks off. A counselor talks to Pete and reminds him he tried to commit suicide before. Pete says this was just an accident. He says he has to notify a parent and Pete says he lives in a group foster home then walks away. A guy jumps a car on the side of the road when the naked meteor guy walks up on him. He says he’s calling the cops and the guy says he needs his clothes. Vera makes a call and says Houston told her they have it under control. She says it’s in their territory and the energy knocked her out. She says they’ll be the ones to find it. They drive past the meteor guy who’s now in the mechanic’s coveralls. He smiles. Alan tells Vera that he thought she was dead and she turns up the radio. It says there was a giant solar flare and Vera asks what government source would says that. She says it made an impact and wonders why they didn’t report a meteor. Alan says he hopes it’s aliens. She tells him to stop and turns up some music on the radio. At the Rio Grande, the undercover guy makes it across the border. He looks around and walks off into America. Alan and Vera pull up and he shows her they’re at the Trinity Site. He says that’s where the first nuclear bomb was tested. She takes off at a run to look over the rise. They see the still-smoking crater. They smell sulfur and she says it definitely looks like a meteor. He says the location is strange. Alan says maybe it was a weapons test but Vera says it didn’t come from earth. They see helicopters and military swarming toward them. She says it’s like someone didn’t want anyone to know about it and Alan mocks and says – what makes you say that? Joshua gets ready for his broadcast. He’s on the stage and says it’s a special broadcast and says he died today on live TV. He says he’s back to life and asks why. They let Amy’s mom in to see her. Pete walks up through a line of cars to the party. Sam the bully and his buddies approach him and one shoves him. Pete says he doesn’t want any trouble and Sam punches him several times. Joshua says he’s had visons of the future. Amy’s mom cries over her. Joshua says he saw the face of God. Sam tells Pete to say he’s gay and punches him again while his friends hold him. Joshua says the wheels of Revelation are turning. His dad is horrified. Pete gets back up. Joshua’s dad tells them to cut him off as he says he’s a messenger of God. Pete stands up and kicks Sam’s butt. Amy’s wound on her head heals and she asks her mother why she’s there. Pete grabs Sam up off his feet in a choke hold then throws him through a car windshield. Amy’s mom is relieved. Amy says she’s not hurt. Her mom, Erin picks her up and walks out with her and we see the reflection of wings on her back in a mirror. We see the same on Pete in a reflection in the car window. Vera and Alan are held on site by the military and she asks why. A man comes over and says they can go. Vera says they were tracking the object that made impact and it’s as much their site as the military’s and she asks what they’re hiding. She says she needs to be part of it and says it’s a scientific site. Vera says she’s not leaving without answering. Alan says they should go. He pulls her away and they are escorted to their car by soldiers with guns. Ronnie sees that Amy is gone and asks a nurse where she is. She’s surprised and says she doesn’t know. He flips out on her and then storms off. Pete comes into the party covered in blood from where Sam struck him. He looks around and finds his friend and she asks what happened then takes him outside. She asks who did it to him. She wants to call the cops but he says to stop. He says Sam is dead and tells Alice he has to leave. He says he has to leave for good and says she can’t save him from this. He says something happened to him. He kisses her as sirens sound heading that way. He sees the lights and tells her he’s confused about everything but knows how he feels about her. He walks away. Vera tells Sam she’ll make some calls about getting samples but he shows her a rock he swiped from the site. He says if they identify the impurities they can figure out what it is. He offers to drive her home then asks who’s the Michael she mentioned. She says he’s a guy who’s been gone a long time and tells him not to worry about her. Joshua sits at the piano. His dad comes up and says they don’t counsel fire and brimstone. Joshua says he has a message and his dad says he won’t be welcome in his church if he continues this sacrilege. Joshua says it’s god’s church, not his. His dad walks away in disgust. We see wings glowing behind Joshua as well. Vera goes home and studies the rock from the meteorite crash and then notices a breeze blowing the curtains at her window. She hears a sound and goes to her laptop. The guy from the meteor is in her bedroom. She says don’t move and holds a gun on him. He says he doesn’t need to move because she’ll come to him. She asks what he wants and he says she’s been chosen and who he is doesn’t matter. He says what he knows is important. He says it’s about her son and tells her to look at her computer. She does. He smiles at her. Vera drops the gun and says Michael. The man tells her that the video is from just last week and she says he’s alive. She touches the video. He says he knows who took him and why. She holds the gun out and demands to know who took him. He sees her wings glowing. He says he’ll tell her where to find her son if she takes care of a task for him first. Joshua finds his wife Charlotte crying with his dad. His father says the baby may be Joshua’s son or brother. Charlotte says she’s sorry but Joshua slams out the door. Raul, the agent, climbs out of the back of a truck and calls Cesar to give him a heads up. We see he’s been shot and see his wings glowing behind him in the mirror. Erin takes Amy to a convenience store for a snack. Raul is there and his photo is on the news as a wanted man. He steals something and Amy sees him do it. He sees himself on the news and then walks out of the store. He hops in Erin’s back seat and pulls a gun. He says he won’t hurt them and just needs a ride. He tells Erin to nod that it’s okay and she does. He tells her to drive. The guy tells Vera that Rose has almost been dead for seven years and so it should be easy. He says she’s a threat to everything and Vera tells him to do it himself. He says he can find someone else but she pulls the gun on him. He says she won’t kill him because killing him kills the only chance of seeing her son again. He says he’s her only hope and he pushes the gun down. Amy looks at Raul and he tells her not to be scared. She says she’s not and he says she must be tough. He says he has a niece like her named Nadia. Erin says not to talk to him. He says they’re going to Houston and Amy says that’s lucky because they were going there anyway. Erin says to stop talking to him and do her drawing. She asks Raul why he’s going to Houston. He says his brother and niece are there and he has to make sure they’re okay. Pete asks for a ride from a trucker and he says he’s going to Houston. Pete says that sounds good and climbs up into the cab. Vera drives to Houston thinking about what the man told her. He says she experienced things today she didn’t understand. He says nothing is a coincidence and it’s all happening for a reason and she has a part to play. We see Joshua pass out again and come to after seeing visions. He gets out of the car at the hospital in Houston. Rose is in a room there on life support. We see Joshua on TV saying the devil is there in flesh and blood and is there to tempt us. We see the guy in Rose’s room sitting there watching her. Joshua says the Devil is coming for us all. The Man sitting in Rose’s room glares at her and his eyes glow red. Cast & characters Main cast Shantel VanSanten as Vera Buckley Diogo MorgadoDiogo Morgado as The Man JD Pardo as Raul Garcia Jon Fletcher as Joshua Silburn, Jr. Joel Courtney as Peter Moore Sofia Black-D'Elia as Erin Calder Anna Diop as Rose Arvale Craig Frank as Alan Harris Supporting cast Katy Rowe as Charlotte Silburn Victor Slezak as Joshua SIlburn, Snr Madison Dellamea as Amy Calder Lane Garrison as Ronnie Lexi Atkins as Alice David House as Captain Jack Barton Lora Martinez-Cunningham as Nurse Pepper David Chavez as Gary Seth Adkins as Sam Johnny Long as Johnny Zeb Sanders as Michael Buckley Crew Producer * Stewart Lyons Co-executive croducer * Ava Jamshidi * Kent Kubena * Eoghan O'Donnell Executive producer * Basil Iwanuk * Trey Callaway Writer * Eoghan O'Donnell Director * Stephen Williams Media Images Pilot 01.jpg Pilot 02.jpg Pilot 03.jpg Pilot 04.jpg Pilot 05.jpg Pilot 06.jpg Pilot 07.jpg Pilot 08.jpg Pilot 09.jpg Videos The Messengers 1.01 Awakening Clip 1 The Messengers 1.01 Awakening Clip 2 The Messengers 1.01 Awakening Clip 3 The Messengers 1.01 Awakening Clip 4 The Messengers 1.01 Awakening Clip 5 The Messengers Premiere - 5 Days The Messengers Premiere - 4 Days The Messengers Premiere - 3 Days Trivia * The episode was originally scheduled to air 10 April 2015. The CW announced the premiere was pushed back by one week to 17 April 2015.SpoilerTV: The Messengers Gets Pushed Back * There is a goof during the credits sequence. Despite being in the main cast, Craig Frank and Anna Diop were both accidentally listed as guest stars. References Other episodes Category:Episode